yokaiwatchfandomcom-20200223-history
Sproink
is a Boss Yo-kai. In Yo-kai Watch 2, Sproink can be befriended, and is a Fire-attribute Rare Yo-kai of the Eerie tribe. Introduced as Rank B, this form was promoted to Rank A with Yo-kai Watch Busters. In Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble, Sproink can be fused with Sproink S Parts to form Sproink S. Appearance A large pig Yo-kai with a round belly and a puckered belly button, with a single horn, thick purple lips and drooping ears, and his green tongue is always hanging out. He wears a yellow swimming mask, a grey towel tied around his shoulder and two wrist bands, as well as white boxers and a blue loin cloth with a hot spring symbol on it. He carries a bath bucket in each hand. Personality Relationships Blazion, Swelterrier, and Swelton He hangs out with them all the time. Yo-kai Atti Soul Brothers Abilities and Powers When Sproink bathes in a hot bath, the water becomes incredibly hot, so hot that most people become dizzy. Base Stats Moveset Strategy Sproink will either attack by flinging one of his washbuckets at a single Yo-kai for damage, or toss a soap bar under their feet to Inspirit them, making them unable to act. He can also perform a butt stomp that will hit all front Yo-kai. His weakness is his belly button, but since he protects it with his washbuckets you must first target his face so he will shield himself, exposing it in the process. Attacking his belly button enough times will knock him down, but as you keep striking it he will gradually turn red until he gets back on his feet and unleash his Soultimate move, which deals heavy Fire-attribute damage to all front Yo-kai. To avoid it, simply aim all fire at his head instead, and avoid setting off any Soultimate Moves that target all enemies. History Sproink showed up in EP015 at the hot springs area that Nathan Adams was visiting as he tried various ways to get rid of Sproink. It wasn't until Mr. Batham turning up the hot spring to a scorcher that caused Sproink to retreat. In EP027, Sproink was seen in Yo-kai-lifornia where he was among the Yo-kai waiting in line for the release of the Yo-kai Watch Model Zero. In EP081, Sproink, Blazion, Swelterrier and Swelton enjoy a party at Nate's House - as suggested by Blazion - and causing extreme heat to Nate and his friends. In EP091, Sproink was with Swelterrier's group participate in the Red and White Song Battle as the 'Atti Soul Brothers', on behalf of the Red Team. How to Befriend Yo-kai Watch 2 # Go to the baffle board in front of the hot springs at day and call Washogun, who will tell you to come back after he cleans it at night. # Come back at night speak to him then come back again the next day. He will have a quest to remove a brute pig from the springs at night. After coming back use the Yo-kai lens in the men's room in the hot springs. # Sproink will appear talk to you and battle. It is recommended to try with a level 30 team,then he tells you that he likes a man who comes but isn't here.Go downstairs and talk to a man doing yoga.He tells you the man is at a hospital in Downtown Springdale. # Go to the hospital and talk to the man on the second floor who gives you a towel.Then go to Sproink,give it to him,and he will automatically befriend you. Yo-kai Watch 3 Sproink can be found and befriended in the Infinite Cornfield Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble Sproink, along with SV Snaggerjag, and Slimamander, were befriendable on their boss stages in the Befriend-a-Boss event, and their fusion items were available in the crank during this period as well. Yo-kai Watch Busters Sproink can be befriended as a reward for beating his boss form and Hoggles, he can also be freed from the Crank-a-kai with a Towel Coin. Trivia * Along with the Local Yo-kai and Yo-kai who debuted in Moon Rabbit Team, Sproink is among the Yo-kai absent from Yo-kai Sangokushi, and the only one who originated from the first game. * His random nicknames are: Goggles, Pail Pal, Buck, and Suds. * In the manga Sproink is one of the few youkai that Nate does not befriend. Instead he is Nate's Rival. Origin Name Origin * "Sproink" is a portmanteau of spring (as in hot springs), and oink. * "Nobosetonman" translates as "hot flash pig man". * "Termascino" is a portmanteau of termal ("thermal"), and porcino ''("porcine"). In other languages * Japanese: のぼせトンマン ''Nobosetonman * Korean: 온천도니맨 Oncheondonimaen * Italian: Termaiale * Spanish: Termascino * French: Crocho * Portuguese (Brazil): Porquente * German: Wabbelwutz See also * Hoggles Category:Eerie Tribe Category:Male Characters Category:Boss Yo-kai Category:Present Yo-kai Category:Fire-attribute Yo-kai Category:Rank B Yo-kai Category:Rank A Yo-kai Category:Animal Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai Introduced In Yo-kai Watch Category:Yo-kai That Love Chinese Food Category:Befriendable Boss Yo-kai